wikiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Тема:Первый Мастер Времени/@comment-37616939-20181125044203
КИНФОРМАЦИЯ ПРИСОЕДИНЕНИЕ Ниндзя (коротко) Отец Селиэля ОРУЖИЕ ВЫБОРА Katana ЭЛЕМЕНТ Никто ПЕРВОЕ ПОЯВЛЕНИЕ Кто такой Фантомный ниндзя? СТАТУС В живых СЕМЬЯ Без имени (отца) Возможно, вы ищете Призрачного ниндзя, который появился в Cole: Ninja of Earth NonCanon.png «Это совсем не то, что произошло!» В этой статье рассказывается о чем-то не каноническом, к сюжетной линии телешоу, Нинджаго: мастерам Спинджицу или франшизе LEGO Movie. Селиэль - молодая девушка, чей отец - мэр своего родного города Ном . Стремясь отбить ниндроидов, которые оккупировали ее дом, Селиэль принял вид Призрачного ниндзя и сражался против них. история Дочь мэра Нома Селиэль была свидетелем ниндзя, сражавшейся с Скулкиным и вдохновленной, стремилась стать самой ниндзя. Приступая к работе, она начала тренироваться в боевых искусствах, и из-за отсутствия знаний о Спинджицу , создала дымовые пеллеты, чтобы ослепить своих врагов как еще одно средство получения преимущества. Однако, прежде чем она смогла закончить ее самообучение и начать свое путешествие, Нома атаковали генерал Криптор и Ниндроиды как часть Оверлордачтобы отвлечь ниндзя от Project Arcturus. Селиэль и ее отец были быстро захвачены, будучи заложниками, чтобы заставить остальную часть деревни подчиниться созданию поддельных частей Ниндроида. Селиэль и ее отец были заключены в тюрьму в недавно построенном факторе; Однако в ту ночь, пока отец спал, Селиэль обнаружил секретный вход и выскочил. Однако, опасаясь, что случится с отцом, если его вернут, Селиэль не сказал ему и вернется в свою тюрьму, прежде чем Ниндроиды заметят. С выходом, она сделала план, выходила каждый вечер и надевала свою доспехи Phantom Ninja, сражаясь с Nindroids, прежде чем пробираться обратно в свою тюрьму, чтобы искупить возможность, что она была загадочной бдительности в умах ниндридов. Кто такой Фантомный ниндзя? После кражи еще раз, Селиэль отключил пару Nindroid Drones , привлекая внимание ниндзя, который наткнулся на деревню и заметил присутствие машин. Позже Селиэль заманил грузовик, несущий металл для фабрики Ниндроидов, уничтожив двигатель и столкнувшись с ниндзя. Селиэль, держа ее тайну в секрете, показала, что она собиралась разбросать железо, прежде чем отомстить водителю за помощь машинам, независимо от того, знал ли он о том, чем он занимался. Однако ниндзя отвлек ее, дав водительскому времени чтобы убежать и рассердиться, предупредил их, чтобы они не мешали, прежде чем исчезнуть, направляясь обратно в свою тюрьму. Следующей ночью, снова подкравшись под ее маскировкой, она столкнулась с Джеем , который подозревал ее тайно в том, что Ниндоид пытался обмануть их; Однако, когда его магнит не смог привлечь ее, показав, что она не была машиной, Селиэль столкнулся с ниндзя, прежде чем Нья пришел ему на помощь, заставив Селиэль улететь. На следующую ночь она снова выскочила из тюрьмы, заметив Нью, без ведома. Продолжая дальше, она напала на Ниндроидов после того, как ниндзя освободил своих односельчан с завода, жалуясь на них с благодарностью. Однако, несмотря на их попытки, они были загнанными в угол машинами, и Селиэль исчез в облаке дыма, оставив ниндзя и вернувшись в тюрьму. На следующую ночь она снова выскочила, чтобы встретиться с Коулом , которого Нья рассказала о том, что она видела накануне. Коул разоблачил ее и разозлился, Селиэль напал на Коула, обвинив его и остальную команду перед тем, как ее дом, заявив, что она не хочет просто стоять в стороне. В конечном счете, однако, Коул сумел покорить и успокоить ее, предложив союз, и ради своих друзей и отца Селиэль согласился с его предложением. На следующую ночь она предстала перед Ниндроидами, утверждая, что беглые жители деревни были в лесу и издевались над ними, чтобы бросить вызов ей и исчезнуть. Даже когда Криптор и его армия направились в лес, где они сражались с ниндзя, она спасла своего отца, остановилась на заброшенной фабрике по дороге, и обнаружение изготовленных деталей было бесполезным подделкой. Помогая ниндзя в бою, Селиэль злорадствовал против Криптора, раскрыв ее спасенного родителя и личность Ниндроиду, вынудив его уйти теперь, когда у него не было рычагов. Соглашаясь со своими новыми друзьями и отцом, Селиэль показал, как она стала Призрачным ниндзя, прежде чем предупредить ниндзя поддельных частей, в результате чего Коул осознал, что все испытания были не чем иным, как просто отвлечением. Хотя он был приглашен в команду, Селиэль объявил, что она предпочитает сражаться соло, но тем не менее предложила помочь им в будущем, исчезнув вместе с отцом. Позже, примирившись с отцом на вершине холма, ей удалось получить одобрение, чтобы продолжить быть Призрачным ниндзя, и уставился на звезды выше, неосознанно глядя на комету Арктур, где ниндзя был в самый момент. Личность и черты Очень горячий и мятежный человек, Селиэль был тем, кто всегда сопротивлялся угрозам, а не бегал, гордясь этим. У нее было большое чувство справедливости, но она также могла быть очень мстительной, охотно нанося вред невинному водителю, который не знал об оказании помощи своим врагам и обвинял ниндзя в неприятности, которая выпала на ее жителей. Кроме того, Селиэль был немного одиночкой, предпочитая сражаться соло и не желая вступать в союз с ниндзя; Тем не менее, она глубоко заботилась о своем отце и сельских жителях, делая все возможное, чтобы защитить их и проглотить свою гордость, чтобы сделать это. Seliel had a great amount of pride, unwilling to accept help under most circumstances unless she had no alternative, and was intelligent enough to invent her smoke pellets and create the Phantom Ninja armor. Likewise, she was very self-righteous and determined, refusing to give up in her fight against evil. Appearance As the Phantom Ninja, Seliel has similar ZX robes, except with different shades of gray clothes. She has a tool belt with a buckle crescent, and a mask of the ninja ZX slightly modified. She has maroon-brown like hair with a blue streak in it. Trivia Seliel appears—in her masked Phantom Ninja form—on one of the computer screens in the 70596 Samurai X Cave Chaos set. It is unknown if she will appear physically in the series, as she was made exclusively for the comic book itself, so this is highly unlikely. Seliel appears in the non-canon novel, "Way of the Departed." Gallery Селиль бьет Коул up.jpg 10808834 1492253447710977 382530256 n.jpg 929251 384714791680302 1434271226 n.jpg 1390031 390989211055179 538546892 n.jpg 10707252 1466426713621804 601685743 n.jpg 10725144 1487879458143134 715637844 n.jpg 10727590 1553909114843543 1626742279 n.jpg 10706941 807225902663066 919913339 n.jpg 925029 464758793663539 2092000302 n.jpg 927166 355145961319816 1514675784 n.jpg 10643906 301111483416457 1134668947 n.jpg 10727755 1562812620607445 705446303 n.jpg 10706996 378604985628873 64883337 n.jpg 10683921 1548356238734456 2041412316 n.jpg 10707111 258699234254359 1490517891 n.jpg 1389627 761538777246177 815374373 n.jpg 1971606 734037359978733 859580387 n.jpg 10483415 368716456624589 155886880 n.jpg 10601957 809412912431647 1294115373 n.jpg Tumblr static tumblr static e9iyzoqdua88ssksgkswgs44w 640.jpg Characters Ninja Master Wu · Master Lloyd · Kai · Nya · Jay · Cole · Zane Allies: Misako · Falcon · Cyrus Borg · P.I.X.A.L. · Ronin · Dareth Former Members: Master Garmadon Skulkin Samukai · Wyplash · Kruncha · Frakjaw · Chopov · Nuckal · Krazi · Bonezai Serpentine Anacondrai: Arcturus · Pythor P. Chumsworth Fangpyre: Fangtom · Fangdam · Fang-Suei · Snappa Venomari: Acidicus · Lizaru · Spitta · Lasha · Zoltar Constrictai: Skalidor · Bytar · Chokun · Snike Hypnobrai: Skales · Slithraa · Mezmo · Rattla Other: The Great Devourer Pirates Leader: Captain Soto First Mate · No-Eyed Pete Stone Army Creator: The Overlord General Kozu · Giant Stone Warrior · Stone Warrior · Stone Swordsman · Stone Scout Nindroids General Cryptor · Nindroid Drone · Nindroid Warrior · Min-Droid Anacondrai Cultists Chen · Clouse · Zugu · Eyezor · Kapau · Chope · Krait · Sleven Elemental Masters Current Elemental Masters: Ash · Bolobo · Chamille · Gravis · Griffin Turner · Jacob Pevsner · Karlof · Neuro · Paleman · Skylor · Tox Previous Elemental Masters: Cole's Grandfather · Griffin Turner's Grandfather · Jay's Mother · Master of Gravity · Master of Ice · Master of Light · Master of Shadow · Master of Sound · Maya · Ray · Skylor's Mother Non-canon: Lar · Neido · Time Ninja Ghost Warriors Leader: The Preeminent Morro · Chain Master Wrayth · Blade Master Bansha · Scythe Master Ghoultar · Bow Master Soul Archer Ghost Ninja: Attila · Hackler · Howla · Ming · Spyder · Wooo Ghost Warriors: Cowler · Cyrus · Ghurka · Pitch · Pyrrhus · Wail · Yokai Sky Pirates Leader: Nadakhan Flintlocke · Dogshank · Doubloon · Monkey Wretch · Clancee · Bucko · Squiffy · Cyren · Skeleton Figurehead Vermillion Creators: Acronix · Krux Machia · Raggmunk · Blunck · Vermin · Rivett · Slackjaw · Tannin · Buffmillion Sons of Garmadon Leaders: Harumi · Lord Garmadon Killow · Ultra Violet · Mr. E · Luke Cunningham · Chopper Maroon · Mohawk · Sawyer · Scooter · Buffer · "Snake Jaguar" · Colossus Dragon Hunters Leader: Heavy Metal Jet Jack · Skullbreaker · Arkade · Muzzle · Daddy No Legs · Chew Toy · Talon · "Rocky Dangerbuff" · "Dangerbuff Junior" Former Members: Iron Baron Non-Canon Enemies Quartet of Villains · Evil Bees · Gahrann the Dreamer · Hibiki · Ice Serpent · Kirchonn the Invincible · Mask of Malice · Time Ninja Creatures Grundle · Spykor · Starteeth · The Leviathan · Treehorns · Craglings · Mud Monsters · Geoatomic Rock Monsters · Ice Serpent · Wallipers · Colossus Dragons: Firstbourne · Fire Dragon (Realm of Oni and Dragons) · Lightning Dragon · Earth Dragon · Ice Dragon (Realm of Oni and Dragon) · Slab · Stormbringer · Stormbringer's Baby · Wind Dragon Elemental Dragons: Golden Dragon · Elemental Earth Dragon · Elemental Fire Dragon · Elemental Form Dragon · Elemental Gravity Dragon · Elemental Lightning Dragon · Elemental Metal Dragon · Elemental Mind Dragon · Elemental Nature Dragon · Elemental Poison Dragon · Elemental Shadow Dragon · Elemental Smoke Dragon · Elemental Speed Dragon · Titanium Dragon · Elemental Water Dragon · Morro Dragon · Elemental Creation Dragon Fusion Dragons: Ultra Dragon · Hydro Electric Dragon · Fusion Dragon Other Antonia · Brad Tudabone · Carridi · Cathy · Claire · Cliff Gordon · Clutch Powers · Cole's Mother · Cragger · Dr. Berkman · Dr. Julien · Ed · Edna · Emperor of Ninjago · Empress of Ninjago · First Spinjitzu Master · Fenwick · Finn · Fred Finley · Gayle Gossip · Gene · Genn · Echo Zane · Harumi's Mother · Hageman Brothers · Harumi's Father · Hibiki · Hutchins · Jesper · Juggernaut · Laval · Lil' Nelson · Lou · Mistaké · Mrs. Grumbmiller · Night Watchman · Nobu · Noonan · O'Doyle · Oni · Patty Keys · Postman · Restaurant Owner · Rodrigo · Royal Guards · Rufus MacAllister · Warden Noble · Sally · Simon · Tai-D · Tommy · Водитель автобуса · Призрачный ниндзя · Рейчел Воробей · Салли · Спарринг-робот · Сьюзи Уилер · Механик · Wohira · Мастер Whoosh · Мастер Ян · Йост Bizarro Ниндзя : Bizarro Cole · Bizarro KaiBizarro Jay · Bizarro Zane · ИНФОРМАЦИЯ О СТАТЬЕ Лучшие Участники Buddermeow Louisnguyen Kingdevo215 Waysideeddie Phineas53 категории Другие языки